


I Just Came To Say Thank You.

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Linorra - Freeform, love them to bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra just wants to say "thank you" to Lin properly seeing as this wasn't the first time that the Chief of Poilce had saved her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Came To Say Thank You.

The water bender raised her hand and knocked on the door, hoping for the resident of the small hut to be inside. She bit her lip and shifted her weight from one foot to the other waiting impatiently in front of the door.

"Lin? Are you in there? Sorry, but I want to talk to you." She said.

The door opened wide and there stood Lin BeiFong, Chief of Police, Protector of Republic City, and the Savior of the Avatar. The older woman stood in her usual clothes. A tight white tank top and some black sweats. She had one hand on the inside door knob and the other on the door way. Her head was tilted to the side and a perfectly sculpted eye brow was rose in curiosity.

"What do you need Korra?" The blue-eyed girl just shuffled her feet in response and looked down at the grown. Suddenly she was not able to form a proper sentence.

"Is everything alright? Are you okay?" Like a whip Lin was no longer the tough woman everyone feared, but a person concerned for Korra's well-being. A person that would lose her bending all over again just to keep her safe.

The concern in her voice was overwhelming and so Korra reassured her with one of her trade mark smiles. "Everything is alright Chief. No need to get the guns out and start attacking people." She laughed and Lin gave her one of her rare smiles.

"So what do you need kid?" She asked again a bit sterner this time, but with a smile nonetheless.

After that sentence Korra's nerves came rushing back. "Well...umm...I wanted to thank you for saving me from Zahree and his gang." She again looked down and rubbed the back of her neck.

Suddenly a hand was softly placed on her shoulder that made her look up to see Lin closer than she was earlier. A small loving smile was on the earth benders light pink lips and Korra smiled in returned, her bright blue eyes shining with many emotions that both women could not pin point.

"You are welcome, Avatars Korra." Lin said softly. Her voice sent shivers down Korra's spine and her toes curled, but her surprising response to the older woman was cut short when the same person in question moved that much closer.

"Are you cold? Come inside you can leave when you feel a bit warmer." Soon Lin was by the water benders side, with an arm wrapped around her shoulders, ushering her inside.

Korra chuckled at the sudden show of affection and it warmed her heart, and a feeling of pride grew in her knowing that she was one of the very few that can make the great Lin BeiFong act in such a matter.

"Lin..." She asked quietly.

"Yes." The older woman replied.

Korra didn't need to say a word all she did was move from the grip that Lin had on her, to face the other woman so she lunged at her wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her in to a tight embrace. "I mean it when I say thank you. You have saved my life so many times, and I'm so sorry with they way I treated you when we first got here. I shouldn't have called you a bitter woman. I'm really sorry." She tighten her hold on a very shocked Lin as she whispered all these words into her ear. A few moments passed until finally Lin was able to get her bearings back. She wrapped her strong arms around her slim waist and pulled her even closer.

"And I mean it when I say that I would do it all over again if it ment keeping you safe and out of harms way. You don't need to apologize for calling me that. With the way I was treating my sister and her daughter I deserved it." Lin gave a small chuckle and Korra joined in.

The first to pull away was Korra, but she had kept her arms around her protector's neck.

Korra was shocked by what she called Lin in her mind, and yet it was so fitting. She didn't need protecting and still she let the Chief of Police have her back and she allowed her to come to her rescue. Would she let someone else do that? She didn't know.

All she knew in the heat of the moment was that she for once in a long time felt at peace in Lin's arms. What were all these feelings that were overflowing in her mind? This was the way she felt when she kissed Mako for the first time. Would Lin kiss the same way Mako did? What would the green eye she devil do if Korra decided to close the gap between them and steal a unceremonial kiss. Would she kiss back. Most importantly. Would Korra regret it after the deed was done?

This new-found emotions were all so much for Korra that all she could think of was acting on said thoughts. To kiss Lin and see if her lips were as soft as they looked and see if she was as skilled with her tongue as she was with the metal wires she was so famous for using in her line of work.

Korra was an animal that acted on instincts, on impulse. So she did what she was so desperately wanted to try.

She moved her hands to the nape of the Chief's neck and entangled her fingers through the soft silver hair at the base of Lin's neck. She pulled their heads closer together, their lips mere centimeter apart. The air around them both was hot like fire. Their breathing coming in short puffs.

"Korra..." Lin breathed.

That was all she needed to forcefully close the gap. Their lips met in clash of teeth and tongues. Neither of them knew what over came them. Maybe it was that they both had near death experiences not to long ago and they needed a way to release the tension?

Lin took charge of the situation like she always did and licked at Korra's bottom lip begging for entrance. A moan echoed in the room and it was soon followed by a growl as Lin shoved Korra up against the door. Her hands moved from her waist to cup her rear and give it a rough squeeze. She swallowed a yelp and the kiss grew hotter with every passing moment. When their tongues met they fought for control, but Korra with no regrets lost as Lin moved one of her hands down her legs to have it wrap around her waist.

With this new angel Lin pressed herself even closer to Korra grinding against her.

Korra threw her head back and moaned loudly into the air of the room, pulling at Lin's hair. The older woman moan a deeper more possessive sound and latched her lips on Korra's neck sucking and nibbling her way from her jaw line to her pulse point where she sunk her teeth and sucked hard, causing the great Avatar to yelp with a mix of pleasure and pain. With out thinking she lifted herself up and rapped her other leg around Lin's waist. Hooking her ankles together and digging her heels into the other woman's back side.

By this point both women were lost in a haze of lust and pleasure. They didn't care what happen when they were both sane and had to face what they did. They were so painfully aroused that they needed a way to let it out.

"Korra I want you." Lin gasp as Korra rubbed against her to try to get some sort of friction.

"Then take me and keep me safe." Was all Korra could reply as she pulled Lin's head once again closer to her to capture another incredible kiss.

"Always." The Protector of The Avatar whispered.


End file.
